Nature's Intention
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Hiei reflects on events where Yukina has changed his perspective, his past and eventually his relationship with her. The questionable intentions within their minds, how they can repair the relationship that was once lost to a conclusion? Incest fic. English translation to "Természet Szándéka"


Summary: Hiei reflects on events where Yukina has changed his perspective, his past and eventually his relationship with her. The questionable intentions within their minds, how they can repair the relationship that was once lost to a conclusion? Incest fic.

A / N: Hello Yu Yu Hakusho archive! I've recently became re-acquainted with anime that I remembered watching the first DVD volume when I was a little girl – that, as far as I can remember eight years back, and how I came to enjoy for years to watch the series at my relatives' house, and so on. I must say, this is a wonderful anime, that is for sure, the quirky characters and interesting plot lines each. One of the four main characters that interested me the most was Hiei and later a minor female character named Yukina.

A related is interesting, and somewhat fascinated me because of the distinct relation: like that of being (half) brother and sister and alienation. So without further ado, the written genre piece like this on any other of my written works that has the involvement of the "incestuous" theme (eg The characters from the anime, Canaan: Liang Qi and Alphard),. And so on)

I have these hallucinations, since I was in Makai, a hellish place, a place where everything seems pathetic and painful – by the remembrance of the past and its grim, dark atmosphere. However, when I was in that place, even if the situation is dark, my contempt of the past, of the cruel ice-maidens, who wanted to cast me out, because my gender and demonic status has faded in the least from my own sister kindness.

During this time, however, the feeling to experience such a kindness it led a disadvantage in some way – that is the focus of the fight is reduced to a few, leaving me openly vulnerable yet had the strength to fight, but the physical exhaustion at the end of the fight.

Nonetheless, the advantage of mending the relationship, despite the fact that weaken me, it also gave me something worth fighting for. Yukina is not what I expected it to be the first one to koorime, and the fact that I was surprised myself when I first met him. I washed over the human world in search of him, and when I did, it seemed, in the winter, and in it, a forest.

My mother's closest friend, Rui – a woman who felt sympathy for me, the one who threw me off a cliff, but never knew until two hundred years after I had survived, she told me that Yukina was the most beautiful and gentle child, that my mother, Hina had given after the birth of me.

And it seems that Rui was true to her words, Yukina was a beautiful child from the moment I saw her, while I was sitting in a tree. I have witnessed and heard, that she was innocent and pure, her voice while playing the forest animals. Alas, I have not shown myself to ruin a moment like this...

Over the years, I have seen that she was a beautiful young girl, but secretly, that the fear of being caught and shunned to.

Then I swore to myself that I would protect her from the evil of the world and keep her as pure, but I could not, because she was unknowingly kidnapped; held for three years of human garbage.

In fact, I felt regret, but she assured me that even though the torture hurt so much, she knew that not all people are forced to sin. But even so, the reassurance was not enough – I've always felt the urge to protect her from the unknown (human) males.

Even the particular one of Yusuke Urameshi's friends whom my sister calls, 'Kazuma' Kuwabara out of kindness. I do not think anyone around her can be trusted; it is called a fact of intense jealousy. What the "intense jealousy" of behaviour would not change much about what I usually am.

The atmosphere is cold and the desolation of who I am in general, in the sense that to who would come with me; I would not allow that "weakness" to leak through the exterior of a stereotypical male demon.

When I saw Yukina with human fool named Kazuma Kuwabara, it makes me stay in the shadows and be alert to the intentions, yet he tries too hard to impress her.

And I also know that Yukina does not pay too much attention to his intentions of a -what humans call- "romantic" and just thinks about his actions as being a dear friend.

Which brings me to another perspective to Yukina – Kuwabara of his actions; she just brings out a sweet smile and thanks him for that "kindness." When it came to around whenever she and I are alone, she seems to welcome the smallest of words; the first thing she would say was that she was happy to see me. Then, she reveals the sweet and shy smile followed by the lips and pushes herself to ask about her brother.

The question, though asked once and a while from her that I did my best to try and talk without getting her upset. "I have not seen your brother." I answered, and the reply of those words made her a little frustrated and dejected, "I... I see..." She would say, as well as a hefty sigh. "Yes..." I murmured, with an enormous sense of guilt, but a few came to relieve, as her hand came into contact with mine...

I looked, and her crimson eyes still held some hope in them, she gives me that smile of warmth, which the natural fire grew stronger in me, for some reason, does she know that I'm her _**half-**__**brother? I doubt it.**_

"Still ..." She said to me, in a weak whisper, "There is still some hope, my brother is still alive somewhere ..."

In turn, I looked out the door, and then Yukina. In response to that I used both hands to cradle her own. Both of us were in a quiet and unspoken condition, neither of us said a word; just the eyes, expressions, and breathing is one way to say anything.

A certain intensity settled between us is that I am too stunned to move to my own, that is what _I do_ – as what I saw with Yukina, that she was not sure, but maybe she knows what to do.

Instinctively, I felt the fire in my fingers upward and her cold hands attempted to relieve them, she did so; the fingers gently rubbing the front and the back of my primary hand. I stared at her actions, in my mind playing the slow effect and the wave her hand easing off in the heat of my hand. Also too distracted, whether they have it, she also brought them to her mouth and blew out cold air, I hope that this calms the emotions.

I felt like that now, that these feelings do not matter in this situation is not the sibling love, but... selected passion...

_**But, she does not know that I am her half brother.**_

The hand that the girl grabbed, I leaned forward, caught her off guard almost to the back of my fingers have been wiped away tears forming in her closed eyes. _**I h**__**ate to see her like this...**_

"Yukina ..." I said softly, now free fingers to stroke the softness of her cyan hair, as I hope it would be reassuring enough. She needs to face me, my thumb and index finger to her chin to make her look at me, all I could see was that she really is in emotional distress.

With her free hand still on the other hand to grasp, her opportunity to prove that she loves me as something much more than a special friendship. I said nothing and waited...

She has a firm hold on my hand and rubs her face against the roughness of my palm, an expression of mixed feelings - leaving uncertainty about the relationship.

"Yukina ..." I whispered again, as I felt the cold lips gently touched my warm palm. It seems she is getting desperate for my affection, as if to do anything to stop me from leaving her.

"Yukina ... do not ... do not cry ... please ..." She still is onto the left hand, ignoring the pleas and remained. "Yukina," I said firmly, having to force my hand onto her cheek, I do not want to do this, but I had to.

She recoiled from the sudden action, the crimson eyes of fear and the lower lip a slight quiver, she is in shock, and I patiently try to collect my thoughts, and this situation. When I managed to think clearly mild, assembling small pieces of the situation, I was firm but gently asked her a question: "What do you think of me?"

Yukina, still in state of shock, she managed the firm into what she really thought about it, the expression is difficult and solemn that she carried out her hand, her fingers stroking the warm hand that is now cupping her face. Her crimson eyes darkened to the subject and her nature, she looks at me, making me regret the confrontation.

She takes a deep breath and I am still, but be prepared for something even worse.

She opens her mouth and when she did, the words were quiet, "I love you, Hiei - but not ... not by sibling affection ... It became much more than that ..."

My intense eyes fell, and the weight of my body has not been raised yet, and I do not think that will be ... As we know, there is no way to reverse, it seems by nature to expect it. My sister noticed my disappointment, and held me tightly - her arms around my waist and her head on my chest.

"But I'm not sorry ..." I heard her whisper: "No matter what ... I will love you unconditionally ... _**Nothing's**_ going change my point of view to you, Hiei."

Then all became silent around us... It was not words to express how we felt, that it would only bring out many forms of discomfort - despite what we look nothing like each other, and just ... maybe just a copy of our parents who we have not even met or seen.

It brought me some comfort on the subject that I have looked at Yukina, while she was still holding onto me, I gently pulled back, and she complied uneasily, but with obedience. The intense aura still latched onto us, but even so, I decided to seek this different view of affection to Yukina.

My hand instinctively raised her pale and delicate face - both fully cupping her face, she looked at me with innocent eyes crimson incomparably not mine.

She does not want eye contact with me and was just ... just the warmth of my hand, it says that she is the denial of our relationship ... She kissed near the nearest palm and shook her head. "Please do not say anything now ..." She begged shamefully.

I just ran my fingers in the frontal view of her cyan coloured hair, the texture of the hair feels fine, soft ... I went to the crook of her neck and nuzzled her. She smells like the sweetest of snow, and I kissed the softness of it.

I felt his body trembling with excitement and fear when I was towards such a provocative action, to my surprise, he did not push me away, and let her beat itself. His arms up and latched onto my neck, the hands, fingers and my dark hair holding a handful amount.

This led to my face to be pulled back however, I unexpectedly received the coolness Yukina pink lips, was at first a small brush against my lips, and then the whole thing and undying love for me. His hand went back my hair and onto my face, his thumb circling the edge of the eyebrow.

I've leaned close to kiss her face and having her a warm hug, not soon, that I also felt a certain need to get rid of desire as my loins begin to stir from such provocative actions from Yukina and me. I shuddered, feeling hoarse, not because of the fear that we will be the outcome of inbreeding, but what would the both of us, psychologically, and I do not want Yukina to suffer...

"You're not going to hurt me, I know that Hiei ... I know what the consequences would be - but I do not care," Yukina said on my shoulder while stroking my hair with a gentle pace and leisure, she added: "I really love you ... nothing can replace the feeling ..., half-siblings or not."

And yet, she still defines this relationship to happen, she told me in an honest and forgiving way as a sign that she is willing to give me her love and loyalty as a partner would.

In recognition of the fact, I know that I wanted to be just this once, and I will show her how I feel towards such openness.

Because of this nature, nature intended things to happen ... if it is bring us closer, for the greater good or for the greater bad.

"And I know that Yukina ... Nothing can change these feelings ..." These words have been said and done, all that's left is the choice ... Yukina, although she did not say anything, she will take the answer as an accepted choice, breaking free from the embrace, and taking my hand in hers. Because of where she was leading me towards to is something entirely at our discretion.

Once in the room, as I assume she has her own, the door closed behind us, to the right of the room, the window is closed, parallel to the curtain that left the atmosphere in this room, a midnight-blue colour.

Yukina, I see in front of me, I took my usual watchful eye of her beauty, yet not nude, as she stripped down the first layer of her kimono - a slight rustle is heard in the fabrics.

I heard footsteps creaking gently on the carpet; I feel the love of her reach and stepped forward to join her at the moment. Both of us hugged each other with acceptance, yet with hesitant arms - I heard nasal breathing and satisfied, soft sighs of the inhalation of both of our scents.

"I ... I love you ... H. .. Hiei ..." Like no other ... I gently pulled away, just to look at the expression on her face. Her facial expression is no longer shocked, but with clear, soft dedication and kindness. I found myself to want more and more of her personality, her love and her kindness ... these are the main topics that I have never been accustomed to, or experienced, until I found her.

I have accepted it, solemnly and grateful to have her find the heart to unconditional love, even though I did that just to survive, and I am sure it was the same for her...

Yukina leans, and tightens me, the mattress where we lay, every emotion locked within our touches and caresses - where our hands roamed in favourable places in which to achieve pleasure faster; words are silenced in our soft and careful kisses...

Breathing hard, sexual sweat comes out of the pores of our skin from below, from the temperature may be, it felt very warm from our bodies' heat and chill.

_"A. .. Ahh!"_ We both strained our cries from escaping - the fear that if someone heard them when it was just the two of us. After we finished, what is left of our endurance, both experienced changes in our body temperature - that Yukina suddenly felt warm, and I felt a little cold.

I shrugged, feeling as if nothing - twisting my body where my feet touched the carpet, and I was sitting there - to think about what happened, I know that it leaves a deep thought.

I reflected on how many years that has been lost between Yukina and I - and as I expected it, it has been two hundred and six years ... Two hundred and six years to the time past, this has led to a great time distinction between us, as siblings.

As I have pushed myself to be more attention despite the fact that it may be already too late, I have felt these healthy and feminine arms around my neck, and the soft, cool kiss on my pulse. Yukina has her cyan, messy, yet soft hair on my shoulder, and her eyelids piercing my hardened skin, "Do you regret it, Hiei ..." She asked me, and I held some guilt in the case. I looked into her hands to me are now intertwined in the light. I know I can not lie to her, as she wants the truth ...

I held her cold hands and covered them with all my warm hands, leaving them on my face, gently kissed them, to prove that I still love her and that nothing would change that.

I took a deep sigh, and answer the question: "The fact is that partly yes, but I know it's not our fault, just the nature's intention ... I still love you and I always - as I appreciate your love and kindness Yukina ... Nothing can ever change that ..."


End file.
